It's Happening
by elseven
Summary: He was still trying to get used to the fact that this was now a thing, waking up to her. He and his roommate, who drove him crazy in the best (and occasionally worst) possible ways, were happening.
1. Chapter 1

Jess slowly opened her eyes, allowing them to adjust to the sunlight slipping through her blue curtains. The loft seemed completely still, all she could hear was her own breathing, along with that of the man nestled behind her, one arm wrapped around her, his hand holding her own, and his face buried somewhere behind her in her locks. She moved her head ever so slightly, not wanting to disturb the tranquility in the room, and saw the time.

_12:08 pm? No wonder I feel so hungry._

She began her attempt to wriggle free to no avail. He shifted slightly behind her, gripping her hand tighter and nuzzling her hair.

Okay. She could stay like this a little longer. _But how much longer, really? _They had been blissfully ignorant to the rest of the world for a week now. Spending all of their free time together, and yet, not getting enough of each other. She knew they would have to enter back into reality eventually. She was excited about that part too, the possibility of having him in her life in a completely new way. Knowing she didn't have to separate this from everything else, because whatever _this_ was, they were both in it.

She moved to face him, his arm still slung over her. He furrowed his brows, eyes closed, searching for her hand again. He opened his eyes and took in the sight of her own smiling back at him.

_Damn. _Even in his own head he was rendered speechless. He was still trying to get used to the fact that this was now a thing, waking up to her. He and his roommate, who drove him crazy in the best (and occasionally worst) possible ways, were _happening. _He had spent two years denying his evolving feelings for her, convincing himself that she was just a really good friend that he cared a lot about and happened to be fiercely attracted to. At first, too stupid to realize what it all meant as a _whole_. Later, too scared to admit it when it was plain as day. He had tried to run from it, but she hadn't let him, and he could never thank her enough.

"Morning" Nick whispered in his gruff 'early voice' as Jess liked to call it.

"_Afternoon_." She tipped an imaginary hat to him. He chuckled in response. "Weirdo." She noticed that he hadn't once summoned the turtle face since after Cece's wedding…non wedding. It didn't matter how strange her behavior, he now seemed to just embrace her crazy.

"Wait, noon? Seriously? We should eat." He leaned in to give her a peck on the forehead and got out of her bed, picking up his clothes from the ground.

"Yes! I'm famished. Waffles?"

"Of course you are." He turned back to her, now sitting up in the bed, and offered his signature cheesy Nick Miller wink. Jess simply laughed, blushing slightly and shaking her head. He was right about that. "Waffles it is."

Nick started to make his way out the door in his boxers, t-shirt and jeans in hand, when he stopped suddenly like he had forgotten something. He marched back to the bed and quickly crawled across to her side, grabbing the back of her head and planting a strong kiss on her lips, as she let out a small whimper of surprise and grabbed hold of his arm. Man, did she love this side of him. He pulled away and allowed her to catch her breath for a few moments.

"You" he whispered to her as he brushed his lips against hers "are beautiful." Well, that made her weak in the knees, and she wasn't even standing. She couldn't really deal with the way he was looking at her right now, not with her energy stores so depleted. She was swooning. _Who_ _was she_ _right_ _now_?

She looked down at her lap to get a hold of herself. Looking back up at him and intentionally failing at a severe expression, she allowed a coy smile to spread across her face. "Get out of here."

Nick simply smiled back at her, holding her gaze for a few more seconds, "Meet you at the door in five." He got up and walked out, closing the door behind him.

Just before he made it into his room he ran into Schmidt, who gave him a knowing look and let out a long, low whistle.

"Don't." Nick raised his hand up to him.

"I'm just walking to my room Nicholas. Just walking to my room."

Nick nodded back unconvinced, "Yeah, 'cause we don't need to hear-"

Schmidt walked up to Nick and gave him a supportive pat on the shoulder "It's okay man."

"Oh…Yeah? Yeah." This time Nick nodded confidently. "It's okay. Good."

Schmidt's expression quickly changed from chummy to annoyed. "Nick, please go put some clothes on. You know the 'one article of clothing' exception only applies to female visitors. The addendum was not intended for unruly chest hair and _tummies._" He added the last word with a hint of repugnance.

Nick shook his head, "Really, Schmidt?!"

"Sorry Nick. You've broken enough rules. Someone needs to maintain order."

"I'm gonna go get ready now, you idiot."

"Alright man." Nice Schmidt had made a reappearance. "Have fun. Good talk. I've missed you."

Nick slammed the door behind him. His mind was boggled at the fact that he wasn't even annoyed with Schmidt right now.

He sighed and went to find some clothes for his breakfast with Jess.

_Yep. You've got it bad._


	2. Chapter 2

Jess observed the city skyline from the roof. The buildings were glistening, reflecting the brilliance of the early Summer sun. She was stretched out in the bright red patio chair with a glass from her favorite bottle beside her, feeling completely at ease. Finally breaking out of her trance, she tore her eyes away from the gorgeous scene, reaching out with the tips of her fingers. She patted the tan arm that rested some inches away in the matching yellow chair beside her. "I'm glad you're here."

"Like you wouldn't have dragged me here if I hadn't come willingly."

"Oh, Cece!" With an exasperated huff, Jess sat up quickly and spun in her seat to face her companion. "It's been like six weeks since the wedding. You can't avoid him forever." Trying to ease Cece back into the fold was no easy task. While she understood her best friend's trepidation, she knew things couldn't remain this way. Enough was enough. By Schmidt's choosing, they were both on different paths now, but that didn't mean they couldn't salvage their friendship.

"I know!… I know." Cece tapped the wooden arm with her fingernails in a nervous rhythm. "I've refused to come within twenty miles of the loft and you've been great about it. I'm sorry. It's last year all over again. I'm just worried about seeing him...and _her."_

Jess took her friend's hand, squeezing it tightly. "I'd say being here right now is a _great_ step forward." Cece absently focused on a bird perched on the ledge, trying to access the contents of their picnic basket.

"Look, this may just be the ideal scenario. Friends hanging out and having some fun. Winston is so excited about this girl he's been dating and wants us to meet her. You've got to be there. Come on, beach cookout under the moonlight!"

"Just keep plying me with alcohol." Cece said with a half hearted smile. She took a moment to squeeze her eyes shut.

Jess hadn't seen her this vulnerable in quite a long while. She felt a sudden pang of guilt that maybe she hadn't been there for her enough recently. "I won't leave your side. Promise." She sat up straight, raised her right hand, three fingers to the sky, with her thumb overlapping her pinky.

"What are you doing?"

"Scout's honor!"

Cece could barely contain herself, her whole body began shaking in hysterics.

Nose scrunched up and throwing herself back into the chair head first, Jess joined in on the laughter. "Well…tonight is serious business."

"No, you have Nick, don't worry about me. Beach cookout _under the moonlight._ You said so yourself."

Jess smiled even more broadly than just seconds ago when she was laughing her face off. She recalled that morning with Nick, talking about nothing in particular for hours. They would pause to catch some moments of Caddyshack playing on his laptop, which was not long for this world, with the image freezing and audio cutting out every few minutes. His room had smelled vaguely of a stadium concession stand. She remembered not caring about any of it because she was all wrapped up in him and in the soft fabric of the gray and green comforter that he had purchased some days prior. It was for her benefit, she was sure of it.

She couldn't help the satisfied smirk on her face when he dropped _paper_ money into a tip jar at a coffee shop, turned up the volume on the radio for a pop song he loathed but knew _she_ loved, or exercised the patience of a saint while waiting much too long for some fifteen year old to bag groceries. Jess wouldn't change the person he was for anything, but it was nice knowing she was so present in his mind.

The mention of him gave her a slight twinge. It was only three in the afternoon and she missed him. "Please, he'll be fine. He's not starved for attention. Trust me."

Cece noticed the way her demeanor had changed. She'd seen Jess smitten before, but there was something about her lately that told her it was more than that. She was _happy._ "What's up with you two anyway?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you... _together?"_

Jess took a deep breath, preparing to answer, when she realized she didn't know how to. She had dreaded the possibility that someone might ask her this before _he_ did. She and Nick hadn't yet bothered to work out what they were to each other. They seemed to have had forgotten there were others out there, people who would require a definition for their...situation.

The truth was that it hadn't really felt necessary to bring it up yet. They had hit the ground running, together when they could and wanted to be (which was still almost always), but knew to maintain boundaries as roommates. They were kind of amazing at this so far, Jess thought, and she didn't want to ruin it by bringing up _that_ question. "I don't know what we are… but it's working so far." Chipping at her nail polish, she couldn't bear to look into her best friend's eyes knowing what awaited her. "Go on and say it."

"Is that a good game plan Jess? You know, the casual thing isn't your style and this is Nick. You're close friends. You live together. There's already a lot at stake."

"I don't want it to be a _casual_ thing. It doesn't feel like that's what we're doing." She shrugged, dropping her hands heavily into her lap.

"So do you know that he isn't sleeping with other people, or...?" Cece knew the only approach in this particular situation was to be direct. She didn't want to push it, but she would much rather risk the chance of her honesty hurting Jess than of Nick's actions wounding her.

"What? No! Of course not." It had felt like a punch in the gut to hear Cece mention Nick with another woman. Okay, she didn't exactly know what that felt like but she knew this had to be it. She tried to play it off, after all, it was just her knee jerk reaction to the thought of Nick with someone else. She didn't actually _think_ it might happen. _Right?_ "I mean, Nick wouldn't do that. No."

"Just promise me you'll talk to him soon? I don't want you getting hurt. We take turns in times like these, remember?"

Jess appreciated the comforting smile she received in that moment, especially that her friend could be so supportive during such a difficult time for herself. "Scout's honor."

She was going to do her best to suppress the insecurity that had just made its presence known in a monumental way. Breaking out her best old timey newscaster voice, she felt the need to inject some humor after the serious turn this had taken. "Whatta ya say we get outa this dump before I blend in with this here chair?" She wagged her thumb, pointing it over her shoulder.

"Sure. Let's walk over to that cafe down the street and people watch from the patio before heading to the beach?" Cece was keenly aware that they both would need a stiff drink before tonight.

"Ooooooh let's." Jess knew that one of their favorite pastimes would surely brighten their day.

They gathered baskets, bottles, hats, and glasses in silence. Cece paused briefly before they reached the door to the stairwell. "Thanks for this. I really mean it."

"Anytime Cees, anytime."

* * *

**Okay, so HUGE thanks to Mayalala for everything. You are SO encouraging and willing to help. It is very much appreciated.**

**Penname JC for the kind words and great advice.**

**This isn't what I had in mind, but I need to push forward and was stuck here for a while. So...moving on!**

**NEXT CHAPTER: THE BEACH**


	3. Chapter 3

The afternoon weather had cooled since they had first arrived on the beach and Jess reached in her bag for a cardigan. With some assistance from Schmidt, Nick had started a bonfire and they were now listening to the crackle and pop as they sat and watched waves crash not far from their table. Everyone seemed relaxed as the sun began its slow descent into the sea.

Nick tended to a grill filled with hamburgers he had brought while talking to Elizabeth. She sat atop their picnic table chopping fruits and vegetables animatedly, while the two shared crazy memories from college. Schmidt listened in horror as they repeated drunken stories that had grown over the years in their shared love of teasing him.

Nick heard a sudden burst of laughter coming from the other group sitting on a blanket several feet away.

He caught the tail end of a story Cece was telling Jess, Winston, and his date Brooke, who everyone had warmed up to immediately. It involved Nadia being escorted off the set of a commercial after being caught with a _penguin_ in a _garment bag?_

He was going to have to ask Jess for more of that story later.

There hadn't been much of a chance to say more than a quick "hey" to her when they had arrived. She had warned him she would be putting in some important Cece time today… and apparently Cece was putting in some important margarita time, Nick had never seen her so sloshed.

"Hey man, go grab a beer or something." Winston and Brooke rejoined them, volunteering to take over food prep.

"Thanks Winnie." Happy to be relieved from his duties, he hopped up on the picnic table with a heisler in hand and ready to continue his earlier conversation.

When Schmidt and Elizabeth eventually went for a walk, leaving him bored and alone, he decided to drive Schmidt nuts by adding some extra ingredients to his homemade dip. Feeling mischievous and reaching for the Tabasco sauce, he felt someone's stare on him and found that she was watching him.

His eyes lit up the very moment they saw her face. The rest of his senses were instantly subdued by the overpowering effect the mere sight of her had on him. She had the distinct privilege of commanding all of his attention, he couldn't possibly be aware of anything else around him.

It was brief moment but Cece had witnessed it. Embarrassed to be intruding on something so personal, she looked over to the water to find that Schmidt and Elizabeth were headed in that direction, hand in hand. "Hey Jess, I'm going to sit by the fire and listen to some music."

"Everything all right?"

"Just feels like the perfect thing to do right now." With that, Cece got up and did exactly as she said she would, closing her eyes and drowning the world out for a while.

Not one minute later, Jess felt a hand on her back as Nick sat beside her. He gave her a quick kiss, but as he began to settle back she hooked her arm around his neck, bringing him right back in. He chuckled against her mouth before resuming what Jess told him was the _proper_ greeting for the girl you hadn't seen all day. He threw a sideways glance to where Cece was sitting. "I didn't want to be rude."

"Oops." Clicking her tongue and shaking her head she gave him a sly smile. "See what you do to me? Making me forget my manners… honestly, she really isn't the type to be bothered by this."

Nick laughed softly, ruffling her loose curls. She let him pull her in to him, leaning her back against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder. "She okay?"

She began to tell him how their day had gone but left out the entire part concerning him. Jess thought back to what Cece had asked her earlier and hugged her knees to her chest. "_Do you know that he's not sleeping with other people?" _She felt shaky.

"Cold?"

"No. Fine." She was glad to have her back to him right now.

"Are _you _okay?"

"Yep. Just tired. Long day. Lots of sun... aaaand some booze. I'm going to have a good nights sleep. Yes sirree, that's for sure." _Jessica Day, expert rambler, through and through_.

Nick held her tighter and planted a kiss on her temple. He wasn't sure if she was being honest. Her mood had shifted mid conversation, but he decided he wouldn't pry. He was always one to over analyze things anyway.

They stayed like that for some time until Schmidt and Elizabeth charged back up towards them, and when she made it first, she threw her hands up declaring herself the winner. She picked up a ketchup bottle, squeezing the contents of it into Schmidt's face without warning. Jess and Nick immediately tensed up, holding their breath. Schmidt only laughed, cleaning it off with a towel. She reached out to help him and brought the towel down from his face, giving him a peck and getting some on herself as well.

It was a sweet display of affection, but so very awkward for Jess to process. She was still adjusting to the new Schmidt. "Well isn't he quite the free spirit now? He's wearing Birkenstocks Nick. _Birkenstocks._"

She felt Nick shrug against her back. "I think she's good for him. He's nice _all_ the time now. He has to know I borrowed his fancy multi-purpose shaver thing and he didn't say _anything_."

"Nick! Gross! There are some things you _cannot_ tell me if you expect to be allowed in my bed." She reached her arm around and swatted his butt playfully.

They were interrupted by the sound of feet shuffling in the sand.

"Hey hon, I think I'll head out. I'm done here." Cece was swaying where she stood, shooting a quick look over her shoulder to where the _free_ _spirits_ were. She had clearly had even more to drink with her music, her eyes were barely open at this point.

"Wait, you have a ride?"

"I'll call someone on my phone."

"Oh. Um no. I'll take you." Jess stood up quickly. Glancing down to look at Nick, she was surprised to see he was now standing right beside her, slipping his sandals on.

"I'll drive."

"Nick, no, it's fine. I can take her, you stay and eat."

"Nope. There is no way you two are walking down the beach and through the parking lot alone."

"Okay, but…just walk us and come back."

He glanced at Jess and then over at Cece, and back at Jess, waiting for her to understand something so he wouldn't have to say it aloud. "Let me _help._"

Suddenly it dawned on her that if Cece could barely stand up right now she may very well be completely out by the time they got her home, and she would require some assistance getting her up to the apartment. She nodded at Nick and mouthed a "thank you".

As they drove to the opposite side of town, Jess sat in the back seat with Cece, who at this point was using Jess' lap as a pillow. She would occasionally mumble something nonsensical and then be silent for a while. Oh, she was going to regret this one tomorrow.

As she studied Nick in the front seat, Jess felt immensely grateful to have him driving. Cece stirred again, sitting up suddenly. "Jessssss! Vegas baby, Vegas, wahooo! We've never never never been to Wegas together! We're two hot single Mamas, total catches too, tearing up the strip in Wegas. Jess, lets do this, u wanna, wanna? We would tear...it...up! Shlang on, I'm totally looking up flights, hello, hello," she said to her phone, "I need a flight to Vegas please for me and my beeeest friend, wait, noooo my battery died!" Suddenly she was sobbing.

Jess patted her on the back, she hadn't dealt with this version of Cece in years. The events of the day were starting to wear on her and she just wanted to get her home. "Cees I will look into those tickets tomorrow, no worries." With that, Cece applauded and put her head back down, falling fast asleep.

Nick and Jess walked Cece up the steps to her apartment and got her into bed with minimal difficulty. He waited in the living room as Jess gathered some things Cece would want within reach when she awoke with the hangover of the century. She scribbled a message on a post it, hoping Cece would spot it when she woke up.

_Couldn't find your charger so I didn't want to text this._

_Take the pills when you wake up and drink all of the water in this apartment._

_Call me if you need anything. _

_Seriously.__  
_

_Love you,_

_Jess_

_p.s. No, you didn't embarrass yourself. Promise._

The drive back from the apartment was painfully silent. Jess had made some attempts at conversation only to get one-word answers from Nick. She was worried he was mad about driving across town because her friend couldn't hold her liquor.

"Nick, thank you for this. You really didn't have to." She meant it. On one hand, he was most certainly claiming the rewards, so she thought she shouldn't feel so strange about him doing this. On the other, rewards or not, he hadn't accepted the responsibilities that came with them either. Not officially. _Not yet._

He gave her what she could only interpret as a defensive look. "Why _wouldn't_ I Jess?"

"I…I don't know." She didn't know where his reaction had come from and was confused by it. "I just meant that it's not your job to you know…" Trailing off as she reached the topic they had both been avoiding for some time now, she took a deep breath. _It's now or never Jessie girl. _"Can I ask you something?"

The knuckles on the hands gripping the steering wheel suddenly turned white, but Nick kept his eyes trained on the road. "Sure, shoot."

"Do you think we're… together?"

She heard him swallow. Hard. "Jess, is that…is that _not_ what you want?"

"What? No. I didn't say that." _What was he getting at?_

"Well, I don't think it bodes well for me when your _best_ _friend _talks about you being single and available and-"

Jess slowly realized what he was talking about. "Nick, she was _drunk_. It's not what you think it means, I was hardly paying any attention to what she said."

"Right. Okay."

"What is going on with you right now?"

"Look, I have no right to be mad at you for telling her that. I just wish you had told _me _that this is some fling or something." His voice was cold and it cut right through her. He was angry.

"What the hell are you talking about!" It was Jess' turn to be defensive. She hadn't expected this turn of events. Panic? Sure. Denial? Maybe. But _anger?_

He pulled over into the empty parking lot of a shopping center and Jess immediately unbuckled her seat belt, ready to unload.

"You wish I had told _you_? You wish that I had TOLD YOU?! All that happened was that Cece asked if we were a couple and I answered her honestly that I. Don't. Know! Why don't I know Nick? Because you never tell me ANYTHING! You never do! Maybe if you had an _opinion_ on the matter I could have answered her question to your satisfaction! You think I like admitting to my best friend that I don't even know if there are _other_ girls?" She stopped herself before her voice broke and did her best to calm the tears that were about to betray her pride.

"YOU'RE NOT SINGLE!"

Jess' breath caught in her throat, causing her to make an embarrassing wheezing sound.

His voice was now barely above a whisper. "You're not single. _We're_ not…Jess. That's not what this is." The sweat was forming just above his brow but he shook the doubts from his head and pushed on. "Are you crazy? I don't want anyone else."

She knew he was terrible at this kind of thing but she needed him to own up to his feelings.

He scratched at the back of his head nervously and looked down, but when he looked into her eyes he was met with all the reassurance he needed. Leaning in to her and resting his forehead against her own, he whispered softly, "We're together, okay?"

She cupped his face and kissed his lips gently, finally knowing _exactly_ how he felt.

* * *

_**Thanks a million to Mayalala for editing.**_

_**To all who are following/reviewing including ****Tia, lexyloo, Sarah Q, and Jenna all of whom I couldn't message, t****hanks so very much.**_


End file.
